A Refusal to Compete
by reinforced hell
Summary: Wherein Harry won't compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.


Harry Potter had had enough. He has been bullied and persecuted by the students and staff for too long at this school. The fact that the 'good' teachers at the school turned a blind eye towards it infuriated him to no end. The last straw, though, was the fact that Hermione Granger, possibly her best friend and the one that would know him the best, turned a cold shoulder to him when he needed her the most. He could deal with Ron turning his back on him, because of his jealousy, hell, even outright speaking _against_ him. He could deal with the scrutiny of the public, just like last year, but not now, when his best friend and confidant abandoned him because she thought that he was lying to her, about plenty of things that he isn't, and she should know that. And the statement made by the deputy headmistress.

So, after getting over his tears, and before the first task he found himself in front of the Great Hall. Harry quickly cast a _sourounis_ and started, "I would like to make an announcement!" At Harry's excitation, the murmurs about what he was dong died down. "As you all know I am one of the four Triwizard Tournament champions, but the simple fact that I was placed into this tournament completely against my will has completely eluded you for one reason or another. There have been rumors that I'm a dark wizard yet again. Well to answer your question about if I placed my name in the tournament I answer with a question of my own. Why the bloody hell would I risk my life for fortune and fame when I already have said fortune and fame? Not to mention that I want neither.

"I just wanted to be normal - like everyone else. I have no intention of participating in this tournament, if that means that I will no longer have magic, then so be it. I would rather be a squib than dead, so if the Goblet of Fire decides to take my magic as punishment to not participate in this farce of a tournament, then so be it. I guess I won't be needing my wand if I'm not going to have magic any more. So, Fawkes!" before Harry finished saying the name, said phoenix fire flashed into existence and landed atop Harry's head. Everyone was stunned into silence and Fawkes trilled a sad note as if he knew what was about to happen. Harry jokingly said, "Oh, you big bloody fried chicken, get off before you mess up my hair!" That seemed to lighten the mood a little bit, and a few nervous chuckles were heard.

Once Fawkes was settled onto the podium behind Harry. Harry then took out his wand, and then snapped it, and a small phoenix feather fell which Harry caught. If it was silent before, then it was defining now, almost as though sound no longer existed. Everyone stared wide-eyed in shock at the scene before them. Harry turned to Fawkes and gave him his feather back. "I guessed that you would want this back.

"I am no longer a student here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as I am no longer a member of the Wizarding World. I am definitely not going to compete in this tournament, and so I will no longer have magic. I am going to disappear, so don't come looking for me, or you might find yourself on the business end of a shotgun. For the ones that live under a rock, ask the muggleborns or maybe even the half-bloods what that is.

"Thank you Minerva McGonagall, for pointing out that I am already a disgrace to my parent's sacrifice, that was one of the main reasons why I'm leaving never to return. Why bother living up to _why_ they sacrificed themselves for me to be a wizard, if I am disgracing that very sacrifice? Oh, and by the way, for those of you that still think I'm a dark wizard-Minerva-I would rather die than turn dark. So, now I leave you so that I can live out my life in the muggle world, as now I'm a squib." Harry then made his way toward the exit of the Great Hall with everyone stunned to silence.

Before Harry could make it to the doors, Moody (or what appeared to be Moody) chose that moment to cast a killing curse at Harry. Harry turned around just in time to register that a curse was headed his way, and then it hit him square in the face. He slumped to the ground, presumably dead. Moody's actions seemed to spark everyone out of their shock, and then there were at least three stunners hit him. Namely one from Dumbledore that would have taken down a fully grown elephant.

The first thing Harry's senses alerted Harry to was noise, and a lot of it. He sat up and opened his eyes. People were crying, and there was mass panic. "Would everyone quiet down?! I don't want to get a bloody migraine!" Harry got his wish a little too well, as you could now hear a pin drop. "Now why is everyone in a panic? Who died?" No one moved, they just stared at Harry. "It's like I'm talking to a wall," he mumbled. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll just show myself out." So, Harry Potter got up, and left, leaving the entire hall to their stunned silence. When Harry got to the entrance hall, he could distinctly hear Dumbledore's 'What?!' and then noise returned to the castle.


End file.
